1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reproduction device, and more particularly to a sound reproduction device which can be preferably used in a mobile terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminal apparatuses, such as cellular phones, Personal Handy Phone Sets (PHS) and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), have come to have an internet connection function, and therefore the mobile terminal apparatuses are becoming more multifunctional. For example, a mobile terminal apparatus having a function of downloading music data from a music distribution server via the internet so as to store the downloaded music data to a semiconductor memory in the mobile terminal apparatus and a function of reproducing the music data stored in the semiconductor memory is produced on a commercial basis.
In the case where music or a ringtone is represented as a two-channel signal, it is desirable that the number of output channels is equal to or more than two. However, in order to provide a plurality of loudspeakers to a mobile terminal apparatus, the plurality of loudspeakers must be positioned so as to be extremely close to each other. This is because a space in the mobile terminal apparatus is very limited.
Conventionally, a method for driving such a plurality of loudspeakers positioned extremely close to each other has not been considered. This is because only one loudspeaker is provided to a conventional mobile terminal apparatus and there is no assumption that a plurality of loudspeakers would be provided to the conventional mobile terminal apparatus.